mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Toadstool Diamonds
The Toadstool Diamonds are 16 Diamonds that have s enscipted in them, that belong to the Toadstool Family. They are highly powerful, pure, shiny, and radioactive and can power almost anything or do anything with their unlimited Energy Source. They were discovered by royal ancestors who were explorers. They were looking for a certain energy becon that had been interfering with civil communications. They were found in the Skyworld and taken into where they were safe until they were stolen by Nia<3. He used them for countless screams to aid Bowser in kidnapping Princess Peach as well as reducing the influence and even existence of the Mushroom Kingdom which was a great power at the time. In order to stop the misuse of the Diamonds, Tamarento and the MK Government created the MK General Special Forces Team. With the help of Toadsworth and Peach, Tamarento organized a plan to stop Bowser. According to plan and 15 years later a joint mission of Mario, Luigi, the Toad Brigade, Cody Tran, the Goomba Rebellion's HyperArms Team, the Skyworld Interceptor Team, and Franchise Arts and Skills, was conducted to distract the Koopa Royal Family, Nia<3 and his Officers, Infiltrate Bowser's Castle with Stealth Airship Fleet, and retrieve the Diamonds from use for Mass Destruction. The mission was successful and the Diamonds were saved, although they would be stolen again many times. The Mushroom Kingdom moved on to be the most economical Great Power in the . Although it didn't regain any significant land that it had lost, it remained super massive in size. The Diamonds were mainly used in this process, and were only to be used for the proper good of the Mushroom Kingdom and the Toadstool Family as it was put into laws. Their power is still admired and observed daily, and are never used in experiments. History Creation In Ancient times during the Pre-MWWI Era, Xiphis of Skyworld ran a kingdom of power and greatness. But his great sky civilization was not prospering like the first Flinns had hoped it would. So Xiphis, being an imaginative type of king, sent Trellitore, the father of Tamarento, into the Star Haven to explore for what he described as an infinite power. Trellitore first discovered Star energy, emitting from Luma (Rosalina's Luma). Using the Tele-Ping technique on this Energy, Trellitore located every launch star in the radius of 100 kms. He found his way to the right one by asking every Luma that guarded a Launch Star the famous question: "Where lies the portal to infinite power?" And for every luma he asked this, he had to go through an annoying trial sequence, to prove his worthiness. Then he found Luba's Launch Star. After the same trial, he stepped into the launch star and was immediately teleported from the Star Haven to the other side of the Galaxy! He arrived at a port of an ancient abandoned Ghost Town on the Moon of a lava planet three times the size of the Mushroom World. The ruins where harshly desolate, except for one oasis of energy at the ruin's center. Trellitore approached it slowly, sensing the strange delta rays emmiting from it. As got closer and closer he realised that there was vegetation growing from many different planets in this area, bright rays that shined from it's center, and a recognisable pond of life that lay near the center. Then he saw it. The infinite power. The answer Skyworld's problems... It was the Great Grand Star!!! Trellitore walked up to it, reached out and—"What do you think your doing!?!?" Trellitore turned around to see Luma floating there. "If you wish for the Infinite Power you must condense a fraction of the energy into a stable material state. If you had touched that star, every piece matter in the nearest 10 kms would have been sucked into time and space. The most stable materials to contain the infinite power is the carbon diamond. But before I let you take any energy, why do you need it? Many terrible things can be done with this kind of Power." Trellitore then had to explain the Poverty of Skyworld and his Quest to get to the Great Grand Star. Luma then teleported 100 of the Universe's most pure and natural diamonds there and handed them to Trellitore. He took the diamonds and held them up to the Great Grand Star. Then, there was a great flash. The diamonds then had tiny Grand Stars encrypted in them. But just as Trellitore was about to leave, Pharaoh Kampi (Mummipokey) jutted out of the ground. He explained that he had been following Trellitore for his entire quest and had come for the same reason, but had also wanted the diamonds so that he and his civilization could take over the world in a great war! So, he had a huge battle for the diamonds resulting in Pharaoh getting stomped. After he retreated, Luma turned into a launch star that allowed him back to Skyworld. Trellitore returned to be greeted by his people with a parade of glory. Skyworld used the diamonds only for the purpose of building up their nation and keeping Justice for the World. Loss of the 16 One day, there was a grand invasion from Space from the Intergalactic Space Pirates. It has always been Skyworld's duty to protect the Mushroom World from enemies of space. So, Skyworld gathered its grand fleet of airships into the pre-decided rendezvous points. The many great cloud cities and sky bases spread evenly across the world. The sky cities lowered to save safe elevations that were clear of any mountains. Then every turret armed their multiprojectile cannons, and the bases prepped their airships for battle. The interceptor teams were already on the move and had already sent at least two spies to every enemy ship. The airships launched from the sky ports, and long range fire began as soon as the enemy entered their range. Just as the battle had begun, the air-masked paratroops dove into the battle and boarded the enemy ships, cannons flew back and for between the enemy frigates and the airships, the decks of airships and hallways of the sky bases bustled with activity, and the admiral of the flag ship oversaw the battle in progress, while making many wise, quick, and considerate decisions to win the battle. It lasted for 32 hours until finally, the Skyworld Forces were able to take out the pirate master cruiser. But instead of floating away, the enemy cruiser fell to the Atmosphere of the World, because it was close enough to be affected by its gravity. But an unplanned situation occurred. The debris to the exact location of the grand cloud city of Ferritonia!!! Since clouds move too slow to get out of way of something like this, Ferritonia activated a huge molecular antimagnetic deflector shield made to defect all matter and energy. Even though the cruiser falling towards Ferritonia was mostly made of solid harmless dematium, the ray cannons on the cruiser were activated by dark matter charges. So when the pirate cruiser crashed into the shield, the charges exploded creating a harsh vibration that shook Ferritonia. The sirens blared fiercely as the scientists and wizards worked on stopping the vibration. Although the vibration did no harm to the city at all, there was a high security hover truck that was carrying the Great Diamonds to safe bunker in a sky castle outside of the city. When the vibration struck, the truck's hover gages cracked causing the truck to crash. The Diamonds spilled out across the street floor. Luckily, there was no other cars on the road, since the people were all in their homes taking shelter; because if a car had ran over over one of the diamonds, it would have probably done a backward or sideways flip, seriously injuring the driver. But unfortunately, the diamonds were corrosive enough to melt through the road, the clouds, and the under city shield. The soldiers that had driven the truck burst out the windows and dashed to recover the diamonds, creatures every where sensed the distress of the soldiers plus the energy of the exposed diamonds and felt that it was there patriotic duty to Skyworld to save the diamonds. So they abandoned their safety and their shelters, and flew as fast as they could to save them. But the diamonds fell all the way through, so they had to blast through the floor and the under city shield until they reached other side. They chased them as they fell through the skies and caught most of the diamonds, but there was sixteen diamonds that were lost in the lower level clouds that weren't heard of again for over 5000 years. It was indeed a sad day for Skyworld. Rediscovery Right before MWWII, the Mushroom Kingdom was having a normal day, when all of a sudden the Sky over Toad Town got really cloudy and dark. Then all the power of Toad Town shut off and switched to emergency power. Then all magnets in Toad Town stopped working. Finally, all Radio and Micro Waves dissipated. This caused magnets to fall off refrigerators, Cell Phones, Radios, Satellite TVs, and GPSs to stop working, and countless unsaved documents to be deleted. Energy reading devices showed that this Phenomenon was caused by energies coming from the clouds. The government of the Mushroom Kingdom held a meeting with the Ambassador of Skyworld to try to solve the problem. The Ambassador said that this dark cloud causing the problems had too low of an altitude to be inhabited. It was not currently in the direct control of Skyworld. So, the Ambassador contacted Xiphion, the capital of Skyworld, and asked that they move the cloud out of the Skies over Toad Town. But when they tried, they couldn't gain control of it. Looking in the Kingdom Archives, the monarch looked and found an article explaining Trellitore and his adventure to the Oasis of Energy. Then he read an article about what kind of power caused what was happening to Toad Town. That's when he figured out that the Diamonds were lost somewhere in this cloud. So he sent Tamarento Trellitore's son as well as the three Princes into the cloud to find the Diamonds. They were gone for many days. They ventured through vast landscape of the cloud using energy sensors to identify the locations of the Diamonds. They finally found all 16 of the diamonds and took them down to Toad Town. Soon the clouds cleared away and the problems disappeared. The Diamonds were put into a museum. They were named the Toadstool Diamonds because it was the Toadstool Family that originally found them. Category:British Media: Fanon Category:Items